


Baby, its cold outside

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom's friend intends to leave the party but he has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me. Just butchering a holiday classic to suit my own ends.

The party was winding down and I felt all warm and fuzzy from the copious amounts of alcohol I’d consumed. It didn’t help my resolve to go home and sleep off this fantastic drunk that Tom kept catching me under the mistletoe or randomly pulling me aside to kiss me so thoroughly my toes curled and my panties didn’t stand a fucking chance.  
“Tom?” He excused himself from the group of people.  
“Yes, darling?”  
“I’ve called a cab. I’m wonderfully done, baby. I’ll call you tomorrow when I’ve survived.”  
His brilliant smile fell. “You’re not staying?”  
“I really need to go.”  
His arm slipped around my waist. “But, baby, its cold outside.”  
“It’s been a fantastic evening, so very nice.” I swayed in his arms, more than a bit tipsy.  
His lips ghosted over my jawline as he spun us from the room and into the quiet hallway. “Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” I closed my eyes as he kissed up to my ear.  
“I wish I could stay.” I slowly opened my eyes.  
“Your eyes are like starlight now.”  
I hummed. “Smooth talker, but I really ought to say no, sir.” I rested my head against the wall, drowning in his blue eyes. His thumb caressed my spine underneath my sweater.  
“But baby, its cold outside. And you’re so very warm now.” His lips hovered over mine. “I could keep you warm.”  
I arched off the wall as he stepped into me, feeling the press of our pelvises together in a delicious throb. “So nice and warm.” His thin lips tasted of whiskey and peppermint, not an unpleasant combination.  
“I got to get home.”  
“Why?”  
“You know there will talk tomorrow.”  
He laughed breathlessly against my ear. “I guarantee it. I haven’t been able to keep my hands off you. People are bound to notice.”  
“But-“  
“I really don’t care.”  
I laced my fingers at the back of his neck, lifting up onto my toes as he dipped his head. “Maybe just a half a drink more.” He lifted me against him and twirled me around.   
“Then our clothes will be on the floor.” He murmured against my lips.  
I giggled. “You’re incorrigible.”  
“But I’m yours.” I felt the warm rush of love as he slipped away to tell the rest of his departing guests good-bye. Then his lips were on mine and he walked me back to his bedroom and shut the door behind us with a firm click.


End file.
